


The Moon

by Romennim



Series: Gravitational Attraction [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, F/M, Introspection, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is the moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Italiano available: [La Luna](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739705) by [Romennim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim)



> Beta: [morena-evensong](morena_evensong.livejournal.com)

Tauriel is a surprise. You haven't planned to love someone else besides your brother, but she sneaks past your defences.

You think you won't find beauty in the Elves. You think you'll find only alien shapes and cold souls.

Instead you find her, aloof beauty and shining eyes, gaze earning for the stars.

She is like the understated beauty of a forest at dusk. You are not ready for it, because it's not blinding or awe-inspiring, so you understimate it, and it sweeps off your feet.

She steals a part of you you didn't know existed.

She is the moon.


End file.
